


heart of ice (cream)

by pec



Series: 75 dates [6]
Category: Gintama
Genre: 75 Dates Fic Meme, Bickering, Fluff, Ice Cream, M/M, Not Beta Read, date, first time writing this pair..., ginzura being children basically, meme fill, throwing insults, tumblr meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6555973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pec/pseuds/pec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gintoki and Zura go on a date to an ice cream parlor and fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	heart of ice (cream)

They were seated across from each other in a booth, reading the menus. Gintoki already knew what he wanted but he didn't mind looking at the pictures of desserts while he waited for his partner to decide. He was daydreaming of trying all those items under the extensive desserts section when Zura interrupted him. 

“Okay, I know what I'm getting-- excuse me, waiter!” Zura raised his voice and his hand. 

Gintoki ducked his face behind the menu card as almost everyone in the parlor turned to look at them. A waitress approached them.

“Are you ready to order?” she asked, her hands folded behind her back. 

“Yes, I'll have the chocolate parfait.” Gintoki handed the menu back to the waitress. 

“And you, sir?” She turned to Zura. 

Zura frowned.

“Where's your notepad? Why aren't you writing this down? How will you remember the orders?”

Gintoki groaned. The waitress smiled like she's used to these questions. 

“Don't worry, sir. I'll remember. What would you li—”

“I don't think so,” continued Zura, looking hugely unconvinced. “I would prefer if you wrote down my order, so you don't miss anything.”

“Wow, really?” whispered Gintoki.

“Sure, I understand,” is what the waitress said but when she returned with a pen and notepad, she was no longer smiling. 

Satisfied, Zura picked up the menu.

“Right, I will have the Smiley Face Sundae, but make sure to put extra slices of bananas in it and add nuts – I noticed last time that you guys are really stingy with the nuts, where do you import them from, space? Don't put any cherries on it; instead,” Zura paused to look up at the waitress, “put some pineapple slices on it.”

The waitress fidgeted on her feet. “Sir, Smiley Face Sundae doesn't come with pineapples in it.” 

“Yes, I can see that in the description that it doesn't have pineapples,” said Zura matter-of-factly. “That's why I'm asking you specifically. Can you do it or not?”

“I'll see if we have extra pineapple slices,” spoke the waitress through her teeth. “Anything else?”

Zura closed the menu card and returned it. “Go easy with the whipping cream – it's too rich; bad for your health, you know?”

Gintoki let out what sounded like a mocking snort broken with frustrated sigh. As the waitress walked away, Gintoki shook his head and stared incredulously at the man sitting opposite him. 

“That was so embarrassing. What was with that weird long-winded order? Ask for something simpler! Geez, I'm never coming here with you.” 

Zura frowned in confusion. “What're you so embarrassed about? What's wrong with pineapples?” 

Gintoki dropped his forehead on the tabletop and stayed that way. 

It had been few days ago that Zura had casually mentioned this new ice cream parlor that had opened up in their town and how much he and Elizabeth had enjoyed their desserts and service. He had offered him a treat and Gintoki couldn't have possibly said no to an opportunity to consume free sugar. He had not missed the way Zura had beamed and perked up as if he'd just accomplished something of great value. He'd told Gintoki to eat a light meal beforehand and had walked away humming with a springy gait. He was so transparent.

Even now, as he sat across from him, Zura's emotions were quite obvious yet completely different; he was not humming and there was no excitement. He was clearly fuming. 

When the waitress arrived with their orders, Gintoki raised his head and all his edginess vanished at the sight of the glorious parfait. Without ceremony, he grabbed the spoon and dug in. 

Bliss. 

He almost missed how huge and scrumptious Zura's bowl of sundae was. And when he did notice, he forgot about his own parfait. 

“Oi, Zura, gimme some.”

“Oh, now you want a taste, do you? Weren't you just insulting my pick earlier?” Zura pulled the bowl closer to himself. 

“Well, it looks much better in person,” said Gintoki sheepishly. “What, did I hurt your fragile feelings?” 

“Hmph.” Zura folded his arms. “As if you could affect my feelings. I'm too used to your attempts at making yourself seem superior. As a samurai, it's shameful to--”

Gintoki's spoon was suddenly inches away from Zura's Smiley Face Sundae. Zura swiftly grabbed his own spoon and would have stabbed the stealthy hand had it not been for Gintoki's sharp reflexes. 

“You bastard!” yelled Gintoki at the same as Zura cried “You sneak!” 

Zura picked up his bowl, glaring at Gintoki all the while, and took a deliberately big spoonful of the ice cream. “Delicious.”

“I bet.” Gintoki extended his spoon towards Zura again. “Now let me try some!” 

“No, you can order your own. And you can pay for it yourself!”

“Don't be so nasty!” 

“Then don't look down on other people in the first place.”

Gintoki sighed and leaned back in his seat. “C'mon, don't be stubborn.”

“Just eat your parfait.”

“Don't be so difficult.”

“Don't be so desperate!” 

“Don't be so mean!”

“Don't be so stupid!”

“Don't be so ugly!”

“Don't be--”

Someone loudly cleared a throat. It was the waitress. Customers around their booth were giving them looks.

“Can I help with something? Is everything good?”

“Yes, perfect; this sundae is the best I've ever tasted,” declared Zura while casting a smug look at Gintoki. “It is unparalleled. I'm sure my partner wishes he'd ordered the same thing.” 

“Sure do,” said Gintoki, swirling a spoon in the half-empty glass. “No surprise, really. You see, my friend here has impeccable taste. I wish I followed more of his examples.” 

Zura was now looking at Gintoki with mouth agape in wonder. Gintoki grinned back at him. “But this parfait isn't bad, either.” 

The waitresses finally seemed to relax and smiled at them. “Please enjoy the rest.”

After the waitress left them, Zura got up from the booth. Gintoki thought Zura was about to walk out and just as he was about to call out to him, take back all the stinging words, he found Zura seated next to him. 

“Well, this _is_ a date, afterall,” said Zura as a way of explanation and pulled his bowl towards himself. Gintoki smirked. 

“Heh. Your crush on me is in full-bloom this week, I see.”

Zura's mouth thinned and threw him a dirty look. Then he sighed and picked up a napkin to wipe Gintoki's cheek. “You've got chocolate on your face. Honestly, you're completely unrestrained around sweets. Seriously now, you're not a child. Eat more carefully.” 

“Shut up, you're not my mom.” Gintoki swapped the napkin away. 

“But you know.” Zura voice adopted a gentler tone now and his gaze turned softer. “It isn't just this week. My crush on you is in full-bloom all year round.”

Gintoki raised an eyebrow in amusement. “And you call me unrestrained.” 

_Typical Zura_ , thought Gintoki. Always wearing his heart on the sleeve, honest and earnest to the degree that it was unsettling. And strangely comforting at the same time. 

Zura's eyes stayed on Gintoki for a few more moments before he returned to his sundae. They ate in silence before Gintoki suddenly leaned over and swiped his lips on the corner of Zura's mouth. Zura jerked away, eyes wide, and fingers on the spot where Gintoki had touched him.

“What?” asked Zura. “Did I get cream on my face?”

“Nah,” said Gintoki, getting back to his parfait. “Just a kiss.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was yet another fill to the '75 dates fic meme.' prompt was _ginzura and 62 (ice cream)_. 
> 
> the title of this fic is actually inspired by this asofterworld [post](http://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=561). :3


End file.
